It is frequently necessary to synchronize the output of a clock pulse generator with a reference pulse signal. In digital telecommunications, a local clock pulse generator may be required to run in synchronism with a reference pulse signal extracted from received signals. Known generators tend to overshoot and settle towards synchronism only after a number of oscillations. It is desirable to reduce the time it takes the generator to reach an acceptable degree of synchronism.